1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid-crystal cell and more particularly to a method of preparing and placing liquid-crystal material into the liquid-crystal cell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE 35 32 486 A1 discloses a method of manufacturing a liquid-crystal cell in which a spacer is positioned on a first substrate and in which the liquid crystal is then printed onto the substrate within the spacer. Thereafter, the liquid-crystal cell is sealed with a second substrate.
The prior art method has the disadvantage that widely varying amounts of liquid-crystal material must be printed onto the substrate.